


Unplanned

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Intergluteal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Originally posted [over on Tumblr](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/41151982720/klaine-frottage-porn-for-mandy).

Blaine reads the label on the lubricant bottle six times while Kurt is in the bathroom. He has wanted to all evening but has been too shy about doing it in front of Kurt because he isn't supposed to be nervous, he is supposed to know these things, Kurt needs him to know them. But now that he has he kind of wishes he hadn't. The warnings and ingredients list have turned his stomach to knots.

It's the first time they've bothered to use the lubricant they'd bought weeks ago when they'd had sex for the first time, their hands on each other with nervous jerky movements, pulses pounding in their ears and come splattering messily between them. There had been no need for the lubricant then, and it had only been Kurt's bringing it up tonight that had made Blaine recall its existence at all.

He sits on Kurt's bed in his underwear and a t-shirt, heart pounding.

They'd been making out quite nicely for the last twenty minutes, warm limbs shifting together, Kurt's slender legs and sure fingers around him, on him, caressing his hips and back and throat, Kurt's sweet wet mouth on his, and then--

"Want to try the," a pause, Kurt's breath puffing hot across Blaine's jaw, "stuff we bought?"

Blaine's pulse had stuttered and he'd forcibly removed his attention from the curve of Kurt's hip under his palm. "Sure."

He'd wanted to ask why, was the last time too dry, had it not been good? But he'd just watched quietly as Kurt said, "Give me, um, one second, be right back," and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kurt does that a lot. He is far too concerned about being clean before they do things and Blaine doesn't know how to tell him that he'd rather smell Kurt's natural scent than soap and cologne. Maybe next time he'll say something, but right now he just wants to get back to what they were doing.

Listening to the water run only makes him more flustered. He imagines Kurt cleaning himself, a soft wet cloth passing over his erection and maybe his balls. Heat races across Blaine's skin, making it tighten, and he looks back down at the lubricant and then sets it aside.

He can still taste Kurt's mouth on his and it distracts him; he lies down and palms his erection, licking his lips and rubbing himself.

God, if he could just stop thinking about Kurt he might be able to last longer than a minute or two when Kurt's hand is wrapped tightly around him, when Kurt's mouth is nipping at his throat, breathing hard because he's so excited, so turned on by Blaine's cock in his hand.

Panting, Blaine stops.

The bathroom door opens and Kurt stands there, staring at Blaine. His mouth does something soft and wobbly that morphs upward into coy interest and it makes Blaine's throat go dry.

"You are gorgeous," Kurt says, his voice high and reverent. His head tilts the opposite way as he asks, "Can I be the little spoon?"

"Of course." Blaine smiles, heart in his eyes. All the tension caused by waiting alone disappears in the space of a breath. How could he ever be nervous about being with Kurt?

Naturally, Kurt smells wonderful, but Blaine loses the desire to figure out exactly what he's wearing when he slides back into bed and tucks his naked back into Blaine's chest. That pale slope seems to go on forever. Blaine kisses lazily at the freckles in reach, smiling into each one.

While he loves watching Kurt's face, there is something just as intimate about holding him like this, and the way they fit together a bit more easily is almost as nice as kissing face to face.

He sucks at Kurt's earlobe and kisses down the beautiful curve of his neck and shoulder. 

It's impossible not to stare down at their tangled bodies, so closely intertwined.

Kurt's erection has tented his boxer-briefs; a round package has given way to the oblong shape of his cock trying to straighten within the confines of the underwear, framed by gently dipping hip bones and Kurt's flat but undefined belly. 

The sight makes Blaine's hands twitch and his mouth water.

He gently nudges a leg between Kurt's, simply for the thrill of feeling those slender thighs spread apart. Kurt's balls are soft and hot against his knee. He slips his fingers down Kurt's belly and along the right side of his pelvis. 

It's easier to talk in this position, too, close and intimate against Kurt's skin without having to worry about a visible reaction.

"Can I touch you now?" he whispers, pressing his fingernails into Kurt's thigh.

"Ungh," Kurt says, then laughing adds, "Yes, please."

He sinks his hand into Kurt's underwear and pushes down at the waistband with his thumb; a brief wriggle of Kurt's hips allows them to slide down, and Blaine tries very hard to stop thinking about Kurt's perfect ass settling snugly against his cock.

Kurt works the underwear down his legs and off of his ankles. Blaine stares, enthralled by the sight of Kurt's erection bobbing free and hard against his belly.

"I've been thinking about this all week," Blaine says, voice shaky with uneven breath. "The way you feel in my hand. The way you smell when you get turned on." He noses into the hair behind Kurt's ear, inhaling. "The noises you make when you come." His face burns, but judging by the suddenly rapid rise and fall of his chest Kurt does not mind the talking. "God, Kurt, when you come--"

"Please touch me," is Kurt's breathless response. Several drops of pre-come form at the tip of his cock and slide down the head. Blaine bites his lip; it takes all of his willpower not to climb on top of Kurt and put that gorgeous cock in his mouth.

He thinks he can be cool about the lubricant but it's noisy and obvious anyway. He fills his palm and tries to not let it drip as he transfers the slickness to Kurt's erection. It kind of goes everywhere anyway, despite his best efforts.

"Oh, god," Kurt moans.

Desperate to ease the ache in his balls, he rubs up against Kurt's ass, so hard that he pushes between Kurt's cheeks just a little. He hadn't meant to do that and so despite the fact that it feels amazing he pulls back and tries to focus on Kurt again. Panting, he wraps his hand around Kurt's cock. He strokes upward, twisting his fist around the head.

"Shit," Kurt moans. 

Blaine settles into a rhythm, rocking forward against Kurt's ass on every downward stroke, but not as hard as he had before. It doesn't help much that Kurt is rocking back into him, that their bodies have taken on the writhing give and take of something that they haven't even talked about doing yet.

God, Kurt's ass is humping back against his cock and he can't fucking think; it's as smooth as satin but hard enough to not yield much at all when they meet somewhere in the middle.

It is so very hot between them, as if the air itself has shrunk down to allow them to get closer, to move like they are two extensions of the same body.

Blaine moans. "God, you're so hard." He watches Kurt's long erection disappear again and again inside of his slippery fist. 

"Let me--let me--" Kurt groans, and reaches under Blaine's arm, fumbling between them. He pushes Blaine's t-shirt up and underwear down, just enough for his cock to spring free. Kurt's fingers wrap around the shaft and begin to stroke. It's an incredibly awkward angle.

"Fuck," Blaine growls, thrusting into Kurt's fist. He wonders if this means that Kurt hadn't liked being rubbed up against or instead that Kurt had simply wanted to touch him as much as he had wanted to touch Kurt.

Lubricant lingers now between their legs and across Kurt's stomach and hip and all over the sheets. Heart pounding, Blaine squirms upward; somehow it's just not enough, Kurt's hand from that angle, and he can't keep up with stroking Kurt at the same time which is making it doubly frustrating.

And then Kurt does something, tries to adjust the angle or give his wrist a break and in that moment Blaine thrusts forward and his cock slides from Kurt's fingers to between Kurt's thighs. He gasps and tries to twist away, but his cock surges just beneath Kurt's balls at the junction of his thigh and groin anyway. Kurt's ass spreads across his pelvis like butter over warm bread.

"Oh god, Kurt," he breathes, grasping Kurt's hip and thrusting hard between his thighs. It's too good to stop. Unless Kurt wants him to.

Kurt twists his face back around and kisses Blaine, hard and quick. The hand that was on Blaine's cock now tangles in his hair, twisting their faces closer. "You like that?" 

"Shit, sorry--" He's not, but he should be. God, he should be.

Kurt's cheek is blazing hot against his. "Keep doing that," Kurt gasps, and Blaine's eyes tick down to watch as Kurt takes himself in hand.

"Kurt?" he gasps.

Kurt's thighs clamp down hard around him and those glorious hips thrust backward and forward and Blaine cries out, wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist. "Kurt, I can't--I'm--stopstop--" Blaine knows that Kurt can feel him thrusting without control between his thighs, can feel that he isn't anywhere near capable of not coming right now.

Can feel the slickness of the lubricant dry up under the assault. The sticky catch of his cock against the hair on Kurt's legs makes the friction sweet and textured. He gasps, letting Kurt's baby-soft sac rub along the shaft. The head of his cock pokes out between Kurt's thighs, so red that it's almost a shade of purple. It retreats and advances, then jabs ungracefully at the base of Kurt's cock, then disappears again to be squeezed between his thighs.

Kurt, still holding their faces together while he jerks himself frantically with his other hand, breathes, "Don't stop." His breath stutters. "Don't stop, wanna feel it--wanna come with you--"

"Oh, fuck, oh--god." Whimpering into Kurt's neck, he comes on a backward pull. It feels like forever, the sweet relief of release, wet and pulsing. After the initial rush, Kurt spreads his legs to let him go and reaches down to stroke several less impressive spurts from his cock. 

Still twitching in Kurt's fist, Blaine stares at the come slick and pearly all over Kurt's hand and thighs and balls. It's everywhere. Kurt fingers the mess, breathing heavily. 

"I did not plan that," Blaine blurts guiltily. Kurt's face is flushed a blotchy pink. He smells like sweat and semen and cologne and his nipples are hard and Blaine realizes that at some point he had come all over himself and their come is mingled together across Kurt's skin which is why it looks like so much. "You--"

"I couldn't stop," Kurt murmurs breathlessly.

"Jesus, Kurt." Blaine kisses him roughly, palming his jaw. "We skipped a few steps there, didn't we?"

Kurt blushes. "It didn't feel that way." They kiss, long and slow. "I love you, but I need to wash off before we literally become one."


End file.
